Akatsuki no Shopping!
by Hime Viviane
Summary: Tedio total na caverna da Aka, então eles resolvem dar um passeio... no shopping? Leem também a fic "diário de uma Sakura", CAPITULO 2 ON! M quer dizer Livre? Editada levemente,
1. Chapter 1

_Pensamentos_

**Fala:**

- Movimento/ação.

**A Akatsuki no shopping...**

A Akatsuki estava na sua 'caverna' até que...

**Deidara:** Nyah! Que chatice, aqui tem nada para fazer ¬.V

**Konan:** Só você que está reclamando Deidara ¬.¬

A Akatsuki estava na sala, Kakuzu contando seu precioso dinheiro na cozinha, Konan na sala fazendo seus tsurus, Hidan em seu quarto fazendo mais uma de suas cerimônias, Sasori em seu quarto fazendo mais uma de suas 'Barbies', Itachi na sala, Pain também estava na sala, e Tobi estava na sala deitado no tapete com o controle na mão, Kisame estava sei-lá-onde-é-que-estava, e Zetsu na cozinha "fechado", os akatsukis falavam que ele estava dormindo...

**Pain:** Deidara, tem muita coisa para você fazer u:.:ú

**Deidara:** Tipo o que? -.V

**Pain****:** Lavar louça, limpar o quintal, lavar o banheiro...

**Deidara:** ¬.V Prefiro ficar sem fazer nada...

**Pain:** E... Tobi o que é isso? ¬:.:¬'

**Tobi:** Bakayardigans

**Todos menos Kakuzu que estava contando seu precioso dinheiro:** AFF

**Kakuzu:** 502... 503

**Itachi:** _I'am Itachi boy..._ n/.\n

**K****onan:** Pain-kun

**Pain:** Sim?

**Konan:** Que tal irmos ao Shopping...?

**Pain:** Não

**Konan:** Por que não?

**Pain:** Porque não ¬¬'

**Konan:** Por que??

**Pain:** Quem irá ficar com esses abestaiados

**Todos os abestaiados:** Eiii ¬¬'

**Konan:** Então eles vão junto ¬¬'

**Kakuzu:** 1.005... 1.006

Meia hora depois...

**Kakuzu:** 2.028... 2.029... 2.030... Acabei n.n'

Todo mundo dormindo...

Silencio.

**Kakuzu:** GENTE!

**Pain:** Pronto, Kakuzu?

**Kakuzu:** Sim ¬¬'

**Pain:** Então, você arrume um carro...

**Kakuzu:** Sempre sobra pra mim ¬¬'

Hidan descendo as escadas...

**Hidan:** Vocês vão ao shopping?

**Todos:** Sim, vamos.

**Tobi:** YUPIII!! TOBI VAI AO SHOPPING n.x

**Hidan****:** Essa poxxa de coisa vai?

**Todos:** Sim, infelizmente...

**Tobi: **Magoou i.x

**\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/**

**Todos:** Cadê o carro? – Quando de repente, se ouve um... BIBIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Itachi:** Olha é a buzina do nosso carrão. – babando.

**Tobi:** AHH! Chegou! Tobi estar feliz! \Õ/

**Konan:** Vamos logo Pein, querido!

**Pein: **Já to indo, só falta colocar o ultimo piercing...

**Sasori que havia terminado de fazer suas barbies:** Cadê a nossa Van? O.Õ

**To****bi:** Pêra ai! Olha lá longe... É uma moto?

**Todos:** Não!

**Tobi:** É um caminhão?

**Todos****:** NÃO!

**Tobi:** Então é nossa Van? .

**Deidara: **Não, é melhor do que uma van! .V

**Itachi:** O que é poxxa? Eu não to enxergando nada! Ò/.\Ó

**Tobi:** É UMA...

**Deidara:** Ferrari O.V - todos começam a babar pela Ferrari que estava vindo.

**Itachi****:** Putz, vou pegar tanta mina com esse carro. Õ/ - Tobi sai correndo para abraçar o carro que estava vindo, mais o carro passa reto...Tobi que estava correndo de braços abertos, para de correr e fica olhando o carro ir embora...

**Tobi:** Ueh, aonde o Kakuzu-chan esta indo? õ.õ

**Kakuzu: **Eu to aqui povão! xD –Todos se viram e vêm Kakuzu e um carro coberto com uma lona.

**Kakuzu:** - Cara, vocês vão morrer com esse carro! Ele é de mais! Vocês nunca viram um carro igual a esse... O único... O clássico... O perfeito... O MAIS que perfeito carro já feito!

**Pein: **O que é? Mostra logo!

**Kakuzu:** - Ok, ok... Se preparem! Estão prontos?

**Todos: **SIIIM!

**Kakuzu**: É 1... É 2... É 3 e... JÁ! – Kakuzu tira a lona.

Cri Cri Cri Cri

Silêncio

**Kakuzu: **E então, o que acharam? .

**Itachi:** AHH, Kakuzu, esse é o carro mais phoda que eu já vi! – Itachi sai correndo e começa a abraçar e beijar o carro, e o restante com uma gota enorrme.

**Tobi:** Tobi não entender! Aquilo ser uma lata de sardinha com rodas?! Õ.o

**Sasori:** E ainda com as rodas furadas!

**Hidan****:** Poxxa, caraxxo, mais que merda que é essa Kakuzu? x.x

**Konan:** Você comprou um Fusca? Ò.Ó

**Itachi:** FUSCA? Eu pensei que era Ferrari!

**Kisame:** Seu idiota cegueta. Toma o seu óculos de fundo de garrafa pra ver a merda do carro que você estava beijando – Itachi coloca os óculos e vê...

**Itachi: **Puta merda, mais que gosto de ferrugem! Olha a cor disso, amarelo-desbotado-cor-de-ferrugem u/.\u

**Pain:** Kakuzu, o que te passou pela cabeça quando comprou essa merda?

**Kakuzu: **Não reclama não! Estava na promoção ¬¬´

**Konan:** E como você acha que a akatsuki inteira vai caber dentro de um fusquinha? Ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** É só ir um no colo do outro que cabe! E não reclamem seus ingratos, eu ia trazer uma lambreta pra ir dois de cada vez.

**Deidara:** Bom, se tem que ir um no colo do outro, então a Konanzinha vai no meu colo ;D – Deidara com cara de pervertido

**Pain****:** Como é que é Deidara? – Olha assassino

**Deidara:** Na...Nada não chefinho. xD

**Konan:** Vocês são uns pervertidos! Eu não vou no colo de ninguém ta, o Tobi vai no meu colo!

**Pain:** Mais Konanzinha eu...

**Konan:** Você nada! Vai o Tobi e ponto final, o Tobi é um bom garoto.

**Tobi:** WEEEEEE, Tobi vai no colo da tia Konan-chan, e o Deidara-senpai não vai! xP

**Deidara:** Cala a boca Tobi, un ¬¬´ Aff...Só porque eu queria recuperar minha fama de macho, un. u.V

**Kisame:** Então vamos logo, se não agente não vai conseguir chegar a tempo naquela merda. ¬¬´

**Itach****i:** Principalmente com essa lata de sardinha que o Kakuzu comprou.

**Pain:** Então vamos logo fazer as merdas dos pares!

**Kakuzu****:** Err... Bem... Tem um problema xD

**Tob****i:** O que? O.õ

**Kakuzu:** Eu tinha me esquecido da Samehada do Kisame e... Vai ficar sobrando alguém D

**Hidan:** AHHHH! Kakuzu fila da puta, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errada caraxxo! Ò.ó

**Kakuzu**: Bem então alguém vai ter que ir alguém no porta-malas, e por votos vencidos, vai ter que ser o Tobi!

**Tobi:** O que?? NÃO! TOBI NÃO QUERER! i.x, E não teve nenhuma votação! u.x

**Konan****:** O Tobi não vai, ele vai no meu colo, ele é só uma criança inocente!

**Tobi:** É verdade Konanzinha-chan – Tobi com cara de pervertido

**Pain:** Então, só tem um jeito!

**Todos: **O que?

**Pain****:** Vamos desmontar o Sasori e colocar no porta-malas, quando chegar lá agente monta de novo! ¬:.:¬´

**Sasori:** É o que? DESMONTAR?Ò.ó NUNCA! Ninguém vai por a mão em mim não, hein. Ò.Ó

**Pain:** Ou você vai no porta-malas, ou você vai ficar aqui! Ò.ó

**Sasori:** Eu prefiro ir correndo atrás dessa lata enferrujada! ¬¬´

**Pain:** Então corra! Porque agente já esta indo.

**Sasori:** Ta ta! Mais desmonta com cuidado T.T, a Konan desmonta porque ela é mais cuidadosa.

**Pain:** Ela não vai desmontar ninguém! Do jeito que você é pervertido é capaz de você se aproveitar da situação!

**Deidara:** Sasori-danna, eu desmonto você. Ö

**Sasori:** NUNCA! Eu não quero um gay desmontando as minhas partes ò.ó Tem que ser uma mulher!

**Konan****:** Ta bom Sasori, eu desmonto você rapidinho.

**Sasori:** Konan desmonta Sasori, com Pain de plantão para ver se Sasori não se aproveita dela, e então todos entram no carro e ficou assim: –  
Itachi dirigindo/ Pein no banco da frente/ Sasori desmontado no porta-malas. Atrás: Tobi no colo de Konan / Deidara no colo de Zetsu / Hidan no colo de Kakuzu/ Kisame e sua Samehada no colo.

**Kakuzu:** Vocês não acham que está um pouco apertado aqui? O.O

**Hidan****:** É claro que está por culpa sua, seu idiota. Ò.Ó

**Kisame:** Eu to mais preocupado com o Itachi lá na frente dirigindo.

**Deidara:** Anda logo, ta todo mundo morrendo asfixiado aqui dentro, até minhas mãos estão com falta de ar T.V

- Hidan ouvindo uma musica de Jashin no MP3.

**Hidan:** Os dez mandamentos que o senhor me deu, eu fiz, eu cumpri, os dez mandamento que o senhor me deu, eu fiz, eu cumpri, sei todas de cor, i'am the imortal! Droga, a FM não ta pegando direito: xiado f... m... jashin... – Hidan ficou balançando o MP3.

**Deidara:** Hey, aqui já está apertado e você ainda fica balançando esse treco ai ¬.V

**Hidan:** Agora ta pegando – colocando o fone no ouvido.

**FM:** Agora mais duas horas seguidas só de Jashin Fundo: Só de Jashin, que tal relembrarmos os dez mandamentos?

I-"Após furtar matarás o roubado"  
II-"desrespeitarás a mulher do próximo, e após, o matará"  
III-"amarás o Jashin-sama acima de tudo, inclusive matar"  
IV-"Se levantares falso testemunho, matará as outras testemunhas para que apenas sua justiça prevalesça "  
V-'Reconfortarás seu amigo nas horas difíceis como:"cara... minha mãe morreu..."  
"oh... sinto muito...  
naum sabia q era sua mãe"  
VI-"Se teu amigo ofenderes Jashin-sama, lembre-se:acima de tudo, é teu amigo...  
portanto mate-o de forma única, memorável e inesquecível..."  
VII-"Nunca morra,mas se for de muita necessidade,leve 3 vidas convosco."  
VIII-"Seja bondoso.Sempre que possível , cause mortes desnecessárias para que as pobres pessoas q nunca sonharam com a fama apareçam no jornal(no obituário)."  
IX-"Participarás da Shingoukitsui,o festival aonde se sacrificam 666 almas humanas em nome de Jashin-sama ou serás uma delas"  
X-"O conteúdo acima é de caráter humorístico...entenda ou morra!"

**\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/**

Nyah! Tá legal? Depois o próximo capitulo, eu já disse que eu adoro fazer fic da Akatsuki? O

Reviews, por favor !

Beijos, e até!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence – Mais eu queria o Deidara, o Itachi, o Pain e o Sasuke u.ú

**Chegando lá!**

**Tobi:** Konan-senpai

**Konan:** Sim Tobi?

**Tobi:** Como se reza?

**Konan:** Por quê o interesse?

**Tobi:** Tobi achar que vai morrer novinho...

**Deidara:** é isso ai, a Konan me ensina a rezar e ai vou agradecer a deus por você ter ido embora, yeah! n.V

**Tobi:** Senpai não gosta de Tobi?

**Deidara:** Demorou pra cair à ficha? ¬.V

**Tobi:** Tobi estar magoado i.i – Konan lança um olhar mortal para Deidara que depois se abaixar quietinho.

**Konan:** Ó Tobi, não fique para baixa por causa de um terrorista-idiota-que-só-sabe-explodir-coisas-que-eu-queria-que-explodisse-a-cara-dele, abreviado como TIQSSECQEQQEACD – Gota em todos, menos em Konan e Tobi...

E claro, não esqueceremos do nosso querido e cego Itachi...

**Carro, se é que pode ser chamado de carro aquilo:** Pac, Pec,

**Itachi:** Droga Ò.Ó

**Pain:** O que aconteceu dessa vez Itachi? ¬:.:¬

**Itachi:** Essa poxxa de carro não está pegando!!

**Konan:** Claro, do jeito que você estava dirigindo, parecia que você pensava que era uma limosine ¬¬*

**Itachi:** Deidara, vá ver o que tem no motor!

**Deidara: **Você não manda em mim ¬.V _Apesar que essa é a minha chance de ser macho, com M maiúsculo! _– Enquanto o nosso 'macho' pensava, Hidan disse:

**Hidan:** Não tem nenhum macho nessa poxxa de organização?!

**Konan:** Parece que eu não sou a única mulher aqui, né? ¬¬*

Todos menos Tobi e Deidara: Ò.Ó

**Konan:** Ainda por cima nevorsinhos ¬¬

**Deidara:** Pensando bem, eu vou. _Meus pensamentos deram esse resultado _¬.V

**Konan:** Ainda bem, se não fosse por você ninguém ia, apesar que não tem nenhum HOMEM aqui ¬¬*

**Homens, menos Tobi:** Eii – Deidara foi saindo do carro, abriu o negocio do motor e...

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD:** Que negócio velho Ò.V

**Kakuzu:** Não chama meu bichinho, de velho não ¬¬ Ele tem um turbo que ce's nem imaginam!

"**bichinho":** Cof-Cof*

**Todos:** u.ú

**Tobi:** Konan senpai, você tá elétrica? O.õ

**Konan:** OQUE??

**Hidan:** Essa dxxga de carro não pega nada! – O carro estava tremendo, parecia que estavam em uma montanha russa.

**Tobi: **Tobi estar numa montanha russa!! YUPIII – disse, pulando no colo de Konan.

**Konan:** Tobi, pára ò.ó*

**Tobi:** Tobi parar, konan-chan i.i – disse parando de pular.

Pain, claro que notou o "chan", e então disse.

**Pain: **Tobi, porquê você não vai ajudar seu querido Senpai? ¬¬ - disse apontando para um Deidara se afogando por causa do óleo do carro, e o mesmo tentando impedir com a mão, sem sucesso.

**Tobi:** Deidara Senpai... – disse saindo do colo de Konan e indo em direção à Deidara, andando igual ao um pinguim.

**Konan:** Pain, por favor, me diga que você não fez isso.

**Pain:** o:.:õ – e logo depois - :X

- Lá no porta-malas –

**Sasori:** O que é esse negocio? Parece refrigerante... – disse vendo um negocio entrando dentro do porta-malas.

- Lá fora –

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD: **Er... Tobi, _aproveitar que o pirulito sempre está com essa mascara horrível _é.V – disse fazendo sinal com a mãozinha tipo: "Chega mais perto"

**Tobi:** Sim Deidara senpai. – disse chegando mais perto.

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD:** Se você gosta TANTO de mim, me ajuda aqui, tampa esse balde de gasolina que está espirrando tudo.

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy ^.x _Isso me fez lembrar de uma musiquinha!_

Pensando bem eu vou.

_A de Anemia_

_B de bronquite_

_C de Creutzfeldt-Jakob_ [**N/A** Vai na Wiki que você acha xDD]

_D de_ _Diabetes insipidus_

_E de Enurese_

_F de Fenilcetonúria_

_G de Glaucoma_

_H de Hiperparatiroidismo – e começou a cantar alto._

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD: **Tobi, como você sabe de tudo isso?! O.V

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good student!

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD: **Deidara é a Madonna ¬¬

**Tobi:** i.i

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD:** Vou entrar no carro...

**Tobi:** Espere aí Senpai!! Tobi já terminou!!

**Itachi:** Sai da frente – Todos mundo já estava no carro e...

**Deidara:** Parece que está mais apertado aqui ò.V

**Kisame:** Você que é gordo ò.ó

**Zetsu:** zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Hidan:** Essa sua poxxa de espada de isopor que ta apertando!!

**Kisame:** Não é de isopor! Essa sua faquinha igual ao do puro-osso que é grande demais!!

**Kakuzu:** caraxxo, não dá para eu olhar aquela linda paisagem à frente, - ou seja, um banco ¬¬

**Pain:** Isso nem parece uma ORGANIZAÇÃO, tem que ter ORGANIZAÇÃO, e vocês não tem ORGANIZAÇÃO!!

**Deidara:** O senhor não pode dizer que nós não somos não organizados, nós não somos não desorganizados u.V

**Tobi:** o coração do Tobi ta no lugar certo!

**Konan:** O que isso tem haver?!

**Tobi:** ORGANI= ORGANISMOS

Depois de um tempo...

**Konan:** Arg! - batendo a cabeça do teto' do fusca.

**Deidara:** '-.V - batendo a cabeça.

**Itachi:** Tem um ponto negro alii longe O/.\Ó' - disse apontando.

**Kisame:** Parece que é uma aranha. O.O"

**Konan:** Parece que o Itachi não é o único com problema de visão ¬¬*

**Tobi:** Parece ser um econocional Ö

**Deidara:** Eu acho que você quis dizer EMOcional.

**Tobi:** Nãoo!! Eh um Reptiliano! Não! É um extraterrare! - Tobi aponta para o pontinha preto que chegava cada vez mais perto.

**Deidara:** ¬.V

**Itachi:** Ò/.\Ó - e acelerou, o resto da Aka foi pra trás com tudo.

**Konan:** Ò.Ó

**Pain:** -.- _\Õ/_

**Deidara:** 8DD

**Tobi:** \ÕÕ/

**Zetsu: \O**/

**Kisame:** =DD

**Hidan:** -.-"

**Kakuzu:** $.$

Chegando perto e... parou com tudo, Itachi: O melhor motorista, contrate!

[**N/A** Não é o Sasuke! peguei vocês! oaksoasa Esquece]

**Kakuzu:** é uma maleta...

**Konan:** preta

**Tobi:** Ter pirulito dentro?

**Deidara:** Se você quiser ficar lá dentro, vai ter sim! ¬¬ Vai ser um prazer te colocar lá dentro --'

**Tobi:** i.i

**Itachi:** Alguém vai lá ver o que é??

**Konan:** Pain

**Pain**: Deidara

**Deidara:** Tobi

**Tobi:** Zetsu-senpai

**Zetsu: Kakuzu** Kisame

**Kisame:** Hidan

**Hidan:** Kakuzu poxxa

**Kakuzu:** Eu vou, eu vou ¬¬" - Kakuzu vai andando chegando perto e... _PAH!_

**Kakuzu:** $.$**³** - fecha a maleta preta e coloca dentro do sobretudo da Akatsuki e vai andando normalmente.

**Konan:** E ai?

**Kakuzu:** Nada de mais! ^.^ Vamos!

Finalmente a Akatsuki tinha chegado ao estacionamento do shopping, paradas, cerimônias feitas por Hidan para não morrer por causa do motorista... E outras coisas...

**Tobi:** YUPIII! CHEGAMOS! TOBI ESTAR FELIZ *O*

**Deidara ou TIQSSECQEQQEACD: **Pelo menos você foi no colo ¬.V

**Konan:** Ai minhas pernas, Tobi você é pesado hein ¬¬'* - disse massageando suas pernas.

**Tobi:** Desculpe Senpai, tobi queria ser um "good boy"

**Konan:** Tudo bem ^.^*

**Hidan:** SOCORRO, EU ESTOU SURDO! ToT

**Kisame:** Será que é porque você está com fone de ouvido no ouvido? ¬¬ - disse saindo do carro

**Hidan:** SOCORROOO POXXA i.i – Kisame chegou perto e tirou o fone do ouvido. – Janshin-sama salvou minha vida u.u'

**Kisame:** É, vai sonhando. – enquanto a Akatsuki toda estava saindo do carro uma velhinha ficava olhando com os olhos... brilhando?

**Kakuzu:** Por que aquela velha está nós olhando? ¬¬ - disse apontando para a velhinha.

**Deidara:** Ela está chegando aqui perto, com uma bengalinha, un

**Sasori:** Tirem-me daqui ToT

**Deidara:** Danna *O* - disse correndo em direção do porta malas. – Deixa que eu te monte *OO*

**Sasori:** Nãooo!! Está louco?!

**Deidara:** A Konan está lá longe...

**Sasori:** Konan i.i Me monte logo ¬¬'

**Deidara:** é.é – colocou o braço e foi montando até que...

**Sasori:** Ei ai não, ai é intimo, ei, DEIDARA ò.ó

**Deidara:** Sim danna? ^.V

**Sasori: **Deixa que eu monte o resto...

**Deidara:** Mais eu só montei o braço, a cabeça, e o pescoço, e a barriga... e só i.i

**Sasori:** Pelo menos eu tenho os braços... – depois que Sasori disse, Deidara foi junto à Pain, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Kisame.

**Deidara:** Onde a Konan foi?

**Pain: **Comprar ursinhos ¬¬'

**Hidan:** A é, eu vim aqui para comprar coisas para a minha cerimônia 2.0 ^.^

**Pain:** é o que?!

**Hidan:** Isso mesmo, minha mais nova cerimônia, também dá para assistir minha cerimônia pelo meu site, ou pelo youtube, para quem não pode comparecer às cerimônias! Meu site está em reforma, então me procurem no yogurt! só pra quem pode =DD Eu vou ali naquela lojinha onde tem Estátuas, e outras coisas de Jashin ^.^ - e depois foi pulando em direção.

**Pain:** Quer saber, eu vou comprar mais piercings 8D – disse indo em direção à sei-lá-onde-que-ele-ia.

**Kisame: **Isso não vai prestar... – disse, e logo indo em direção à um aquário.

**Zetsu:** Pow, Manow, ew vouw ali conhecer umaw florw de pessoaw. – e logo indo em direção à uma floricultura.

E a velhinha ali olhando os três patetas que haviam ficado: Itachi, Sasori e Deidara.

**Velhinha:** Zazke Utiura, gara sukako, Hino yananaka *O*

**Os três patetas:** Hãn? – olharam para a velhinha que estava indo em direção deles, e então... – HAA!! – e correram...

**Velhinha:** Espere eu sou sua fã *OO*

**Itachi:** Arg, uii! – disse batento a cara em um poste qualquer, depois em um carro qualquer... – _Sorte que ela está de bengala... – _Itachi pensou – Ei, - bateu a cara de novo - esperem!

Deidara e Sasori já estavam lá na frente.

20 Minutos de corrida, e então acharam um banheiro...

**Deidara:** *Cof* Com-si *cof*- guimos! – disse entrando em um "Box" de banheiro onde tem no shopping.

Sasori que estava na "cabine-box" do lado da "cabine-box" de Deidara.

**Sasori:** Nunca achei que nós conseguiríamos escapar daquela velha!

**Deidara:** Danna, você não está cansado? O.V

**Sasori:** Eu sou uma marionete ¬¬' E cadê o Itachi?

Lugar onde Itachi estava,

**Itachi:** Está meio difícil de enxergar, Qual será o banheiro dos homens?

Minha, mãe _apesar que ela já morreu ..._

Mandou eu

Escolher esse

Daqui, abacaxi

Não faz xixi

Bem, na

Porta do

Didi

**Itachi:** Caiu aqui, - disse apontando para a porta das mulheres e entrando ^/.\^ - Deidara, Sasori? Ops, porta errada, existe porta de gay?...

**Mulheres: **AHH!!! – batendo e socando Itachi, até ele sair...

Itachi em frente da porta das mulheres: Agora eu fiquei mais chego O/.\O Agora só pode ser essa... – disse tentando abrir a porta. – Ué, está trancada?!

**Deidara:** Velhinha idiota, você não vai entrar!

**Itachi: **Idiota a tua mãe!

**Deidara:** Não xinga a minha falecida mãe ò.V

**Itachi:** Eu xingo quem me xinga ò.ó

**Deidara: **É o Itachi? Ó.V

**Itachi:** Não, a sua vó ¬¬'

**Sasori: **Aquela velhinha era a tua avó Deidara?

**Deidara:** Eu acho que não...

**Itachi:** Abrem essa poxxa logo idiotas!

**Sasori:** Sua avó tem uma língua afiada ¬¬'

- Itachi ativida seu sharingan e...

**\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/**

Con_tin_ua!

Obrigada pelas reviews,

E, clique nesse botaozinho roxinho, pq ele naum morde não é.é

E... deem uma passadinha na minha pagina, e clique em uma nova fic chamada "Diário de uma Sakura", essa fic é nova, e como sempre, é de Humor, E eu tenho uma perguntinha, M quer dizer livre? Õ/

Eu demorei um pouco pra postar porque: Essa é a minha semana de provas, eu tive que ir no médico-de-zóio, e a preguiça mata! E eu também fiquei com medo de que vocês não iriam gostar... então o terceiro capitulo talvez possa demorar um pouco mais.

Adorei as Reviews, e algumas delas me motivaram!

Beijos.!


End file.
